rbukfandomcom-20200215-history
Catlantic City/Transcript
Transcript by: Masutton1 (Felicity eats popcorn) Commercial Announcer: You're watching the Ball of Yarn channel, and now a message from the tourist bureau of Catlantic City. Felicity: (gasps and swallows popcorn) Catlantic City, what's that? (grabs and eats popcorn) Commercial Announcer: Catlantic City is a magical paradise for cats. Felicity: Tell me more! Meow! (falls on ground) Commercial Announcer: Okay, I will. This feline utopia features Scratching Post Park, Half and Half Falls, and one of Mythlandia's natural wonders, breathtaking Tuna Can Canyon. Felicity: This place can't get any better! Commercial Announcer: Yes it can! In Catlantic City, it rains catnip cat toys. (eats a toy and goes catnip-ish) Me-ow! For the perfect vacation, come to Catlantic City! Felicity: I will! I am! (flies to Miguel's house) Miguel! Open. The. Door! I accidentally knocked it down. Miguel: (yawns) Felicity, it's 4 in the morning... Felicity: We have to go to Catlantic City! It's got everything a cat would ever dream of but it's real! Miguel: (snores) Felicity: (kicks Miguel's staff) Miguel! I really want you to come with me. You're my best friend and it won't be the same without you! Miguel: (yawns) Sure. If it means that much to you, of course I'll go. But can you carry me while I finish sleeping? Felicity: You got it! (flies to Catlantic City with Butterfly power) "Welcome to Catlantic City!" No dogs allowed? What? This sign can't be right! Miguel: I'm sorry, Felicity. I know how much you wanted me to share this with- What are you doing there? Felicity: I gave you a disguise! You look just like a cat! (pause) But Miguel's not a cat name so you'll have to call yourself something else. Miguel: How about... Super Jackal, Ruler of the Underworld! Felicity: We're going with Lollipop! Miguel: (blinks) (cat choir) Felicity: (sighs) Catlantic City is beautiful! (flies and skips) Mayor Snowball: Welcome to Catlantic City! I'm Mayor Snowball. Felicity: I'm Felicity! Miguel: I'm Super Jackal! Lollipop. (licks paw) Mayor Snowball: You two are going to love our fair city, and for your protection, there are police everywhere ready to viciously pounce on any dog who dares to trespass. Miguel: Well, I sure feel safe now! Ha, ha! (gulps) Mayor Snowball: You're an unusual looking kitty. Felicity: I'm a Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty. Mayor Snowball: I was talking to Super Jackal Lollipop, but your thing sounds cool. Felicity: Thanks! I've special powers. Check it out! (makes fireworks and a disco ball) Mayor Snowball: Ooh, we love disco music! All cats do! Why aren't you dancing, Lollipop? Miguel: I'm more into metal? (record scratch) Mayor Snowball: Metal? Miguel: I mean, uh... Freak out! Boogie time, I'm stayin' alive! Ehe... Felicity: (gasps) Look! It's Tuna Can Canyon! (takes selfie) Felicity: Ooh! And there's Scratching Post Park just like on TV! (dashes over) Purr, purr, purr! Mayor Snowball: (gasps) Miguel: (is about to go Number 1, but scratches the scratching post instead) Felicity: Catlantic City has the best froyo ever! Everything is fish flavored! Lollipop, try the flounder mint chip! Miguel: Uh, uh! Mayor Snowball: (looks at Miguel) Miguel: Hehe! (sniffs and almost barfs) Ugh. Ah-ahh! (eats it) Yummy...! (swallows and almost barfs, but holds it in) Felicity: Miguel, thanks for being such a good sport. I know, Catlantic City isn't exactly your kind of place, but, you hung in there for me, and I really appreciate it. Miguel: I'd do anything for you. You're my best friend! Anyway, I totally pulled off the cat thing. MAILMAAAN! '''(runs to mailman, barking) '''Mailman: Ahhh! Mayor Snowball: (gasps) There's a dog in Catlantic City! Miguel: (keeps barking) Felicity: Miguel! Miguel: I'm sorry, Felicity! I snapped! Can't. Hold. In. Dog. Urges. ANYMORE!!!! Cats: (gasp) Miguel: (does dog things) Mayor Snowball: Can't look! Miguel: (keeps doing dog things) Mayor Snowball: Police! Arrest that dog and put him in the pound! Felicity: Miguel! You can't do this, Mayor Snowball! Miguel's my best friend! Mayor Snowball: Well, he's our mortal enemy! All dogs are. And shame on you for trying to sneak your dog friend into the city! Now if you excuse me, I have to go disco dance. Felicity: I gotta save Miguel! Ah. Can't. Control. Urge. To. Dance! Ah-ah-ah-ah! (transitions to Pound) Miguel: Felicity! You gotta get me outta here! And I don't know how to use the litter box! Where's the fire hydrant? What do I do with the sand? Felicity: I'm SO sorry, Miguel. It's all my fault for dragging you to Catlantic City in the first place! I just don't understand why the cats here hate dogs. Miguel: Well, according to Sergeant Mittens, the tabby cat who arrested me, it's because Catlantic City is in a feud with some dog kingdom called Newhoundland, which sounds awesome! (slips out of bars) Anyway, the two kingdoms have hated each other since, forever. (slips back in) Felicity: The only way to get you out of here is to end that feud. I'm going to Newhoundland! Miguel: But, before you go, can you show me how the litter box works? Felicity: (flies to Newhoundland with Butterfly power) "Welcome to Newhoundland, no cats allowed." No problem! (puts on dog costume) (dog band) Felicity: Let's do this! (walks through Newhoundland) Meow- woof, woof! (keeps walking) Good Woofington, fine sirs! Mayor Wags: You're a weird looking dog. What do you want? (licks water) Felicity: Well, Mayor Wags, I was hoping I could get Newhoundland and Catlantic City to somehow get along. Mayor Wags: (spits out water) Are you out of your doggone mind? Cats and dogs will never get along! You know why? Ooh, a doggy biscuit. (eats) They won't get along cuz' they're cats and dogs! Felicity: You don't understand! My best friend Miguel is locked up in the Catlantic City pound! That's him. Mayor Wags: That's not a dog! It's an ugly cat! Cat, cat, cat, cat- Wait a minute! That's Anubis! The legendary dog! A legend! Felicity: Actually- Mayor Wags: That's an important dog if those fiendish felines have no right to put him in the pound! (blows broken whistle) Felicity: Uh, what did you just do? Mayor Wags: I've officially declared war on Catlantic City. Soon, the entire city of cats will be wiped off the face of Mythlandia! Felicity: (gasps) Mayor Wags: ( starts to open door, but goes through doggy door) Felicity: (sighs) (transitions to a worn-down Catlantic City) Mayor Wags: Dog army, attack! (the dogs spray water on the cats) Mayor Snowball: Activate the disco balls! (disco balls are activated, and the dogs cover their ears) (transitions back to the pound) Miguel: (makes a sand fire hydrant) (Felicity blasts the place) Miguel: Ahhh! Felicity: Hi, Miguel. Remember how I said I was gonna end that feud between Catlantic City and Newhoundland? Well... instead I started a war. Miguel: Woah, woah, woah, woah, you started a war? Felicity: A little bit? We should probably go stop it. Miguel: Ugh. (Felicity flies to the battlefield) (transitions to the battlefield) Micheal Jackson cat: Me-owww! (dogs play metal music) Mayor Snowball: Catapults! (cats spit hairballs in the catapult) Mayor Snowball: Fire! (Felicity and Miguel drop down to the battleground) Felicity: Listen to me, dogs and cats! I urge you to open up your hearts to the spirit of friendship! Mayor Wags: A cat! Get her! Mayor Snowball: A dog! Get him! (Felicity uses her rainbow paw powers on the cats and Miguel uses his guitar on the dogs) Both: Nobody messes with my best friend! Mayor Snowball: I can't believe it! A dog just protected a cat! Mayor Wags: And vice versa! If a dog and cat can be best friends, then maybe- Ooh, a doggy biscuit! (eats) Felicity: I think what Mayor Wags is trying to say, is that dogs and cats can get along! It's time for Catlantic City and Newhoundland to live together in harmony! (water splashes on her) Mayor Snowball: She's right. It's time for us to stop being catty and dogmatic. Mayor Wags: I agree. I say Newhoundland and Catlantic City call a truce. Mayor Snowball: Thank you, Felicity and Miguel, for bringing our lands together. What was once a battlefield will now be a park! Which will be called, Catdog Park. Mayor Wags: You mean, Dogcat Park. (pause) Fine... Felicity: Miguel, I owe you one. Since I made you go to Catlantic City, you get to pick where we go next. Miguel: I know just the place! (transitions to Newhoundland) Miguel: (sniffs a dog's behind) Ahhh, this place is the best! Eh, Felicity? Felicity: I can hardly contain myself. Dog: Hehe, me neither. (prepares to go Number 1)